Across the Universes
by TardisInHetalia
Summary: Something has gone very bad. A spell had been distrubted and the Universes are intertwining themselves with the others, it is the end of the world. There is another problem. Nobody can remember their past lives, all of them are in tribes, racing for power in the new land. The only catch? None of the tribes has an America. Can a loney America fall in love with the enemy, an England?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a quick run down.**

**This is a book that came from my Drabble book, and I found I loved the idea so much! Yay! So… So here is a little info to help you readers understand this a bit better.**

**This is starting from the my Drabbles wherein, England is 'Captain Hook' (but he has his hands) and America is 'Peter Pan' (who can fly) and England is completely in love with America, and likewise for the boy but he doesn't know his own feelings yet. All the Pirates are in love with their own Lost Boy. Here they are in order.**

**The other Pirates are: Sweden, Denmark, Spain, China, Germany, and Prussia.**

**The other Lost Boys are: Finland, Norway, Romano, Japan, Italy, Sealand, and Canada.**

**Japan and Italy are with the Pirates right now… because they love their … Pirate. Yeah. So they are part of the crew.**

**Mermaids (who just want to see the yaoi) are: Hungary, Liechtenstein, Belarus, Ukraine, and Belgium. They just want the others to be happy, and to see yaoi.**

**The Natives: Baltics, Austria, Russia, and Switzerland. They wanted war against the Pirates and LB's, but due to America's amazing fighting skills, they were defeated and they live peacefully across the island. Chief Russia wants everybody to become one with him.**

**Crocodile: France. Do I need to say anything more? ;) Instead of a clock, he laughs 'Ohononon' giving his 'prey' a chance to escape.**

**When the other universes interact with each other, they would go by their universe name. Like: England from Neverland would be called Pirate. Cuz' he is a pirate.**

1

It was time for the annual meeting of the universes. It was something that England hated, and the fact that it landed in the middle of winter was something he was the only thing he was slightly grateful for. It was the time of year that America never showed up at his Pirate ship, and nobody except his own crew would disturb him. And his own crew knew that if he was bothered, heads would roll. And the entire Space and Time would be ripped to shreds if he was disturbed in the middle of the spell. Some really high stakes, but well worth it.

One of the main reasons he hated the meeting was because of the endless talking about him. Yes, they always talked about the one person that he never really enjoyed talking about. The one who always got away from him. The one who he loved with all of his old heart.

America.

The infuriating boy always walked away from the Pirate every time that he came, and each time he took a little bit of his heart away with him. It had passed the point of obsession, and it took almost all he had not to go down to the former Lost Boys, Japan and Italy, and shake the answer of where they used to live from them out of them. But it also took a lot of strength to get past their very protective Lovers, Germany and China. But he could wait. England could always wait for America to finally come back to him and to get the chance to talk to him.

But he couldn't. It was winter, and America never came around to talk to him during the Winter. Japan said it was because America was asleep during this time. Some sort of hibernation for the usage of his powers.

Powers, meaning that America could fly. The only reason why England didn't have him yet.

"Do not let anybody disturb me, ye hear me!" England barked to Spain who nodded his head nervously.

"Aye sir!" Spain ran off to go tell the other crew members that it was 'that day of the year'.

England slowly shook his head, and entered his cabin and kicked off his long leg boots. His patched worn socks slid across the wood floor of his moored ship. He collapsed on his bed with a sigh, and closed his eyes. He took a few long breaths, seeing the warm air turn into fog as it hit the cold air. Talking under his breath, England muttered the incantation that allowed him to meet his 'other' selves.

* * *

The room that he appeared in wasn't very special. The walls were gray, and in the center of the room was a table that was surrounded by five chairs. In the middle of the table was a small pillow, and a basket of fruits.

It seems like he was the last one to arrive. In four of the seats, were the other Englands from different universes. From the moment that England had set foot into this room, he was known as Pirate. Just like the others in the room, they were no longer England, but were called different names.

"Pirate!" 2p smiled, his face almost breaking in half by the crazed look. Pirate nodded, and with his smooth grace, sat down onto his chair. "You made it, I was beginning to worry!"

Nation and Punk looked at each other warily whilst Bunny shifted nervously in his large seat, the tiny chibi nervous at the Pirates entrance. The small Cat on the pillow which laid on the table snored on, unawares of the newest member of their meeting.

"Yes. Worry." Punk said sarcastically, his black fingernails tapping against the wood. "Can we just get this done and over with? I want to get back to Alfred."

"Oh yes, I forgot that you're America was called Alfred, such a weird name." Nation sniffed, and then sipped daintily at his tea.

"Better than Alfonse." Punk shot a dark look at 2p, who just smiled and bit into a pink frosted cupcake.

"But talk about Alan," 2p looked at the chibi Bunny who shrank away from the look, "that is completely different from the others."

"A-at least Alan protects me from predators." Bunny whimpered.

"True. But we can protect ourselves just fine without anybodies help." Punk said, and then reached over to the fruit basket and pulled out an orange and began to peel it.

"Meow meow, meow purr meow." Cat suddenly woke up (or maybe he was awake the entire time before) and the others just looked blankly at the animal on the pillow.

Pirate was just listening to the others talk about their Americas, but he knew that deep in his heart, that they had more of a relationship than himself. Zoning out of the conversation, Pirate looked at the bowl of fruit resting on the table. The only fruit on Neverland were mangos. And unless you really had a love for them, they were disgusting after eating them for the last hundred years. The green apple looked really appetizing to Pirate, and he reached out and grasped the green fruit in one hand. Rubbing it against his shirt, he took one large, crunching, bite out of it. It was just that good, and Pirate almost coughed it out of his mouth by the different flavor that assaulted his tongue.

"Damn good." He muttered, and took another large bite from the apple.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did he just talk?" Punk pointed one dark fingernail at Pirate who wasn't paying attention to the sudden change of conversation.

"Yes dearie~! I didn't know that Pirate talked!" 2p purred and leaned in closer to the red cloaked man who still wasn't listening.

"M-maybe he has an America." Bunny shakily said, and shrunk from the eye contact of the others.

"Don't bother him, you don't know what he'd do." Nation advised before, again, sipping the tea in his cup.

"Meow meow. Hiss meow." Cat said, and the others just wondered if Cat could actually understand them.

Pirate was just finishing the apple when somebody poked him. He jumped in surprise, and looked wildly around and saw that 2p had done the deed. He raised one eyebrow up questionably, and 2p gave him that unsettling smile.

"Can you tell us about your Alf-America?" He corrected himself, from saying Alfonse.

Pirate blinked, looked sad for a moment, sighed, and tipped his Captains hat over his eyes.

"I'll take that as a 'No'." Nation sighed, "so don't bother him."

So the rest of them followed Nation's advice and stopped asking questions to Pirate. They had all really stayed on the one topic. The 'my America is better than yours' and Pirate listened, not bothering to speak at all.

Until they started talking about how their America were special. Thats when Pirate was silently laughing inwardly when they listed common things. Until they started to really argue about strange things.

"When he was just a little kid, he lifted up a buffalo and threw it across the field! He is so strong, that once he lifted up an entire battleship to let a duck pass." Nation laughed at the others astonished faces, excluding Pirates face, and then Bunny spoke up.

"Alan can draw the water up without touching the dirt."

"Alfonse can play with fire without getting burned, even if he passes his hand through the flame itself." 2p shot back.

"Alfred can make light appear without using anything but his hand. No fire, no electronics, just nothing." Punk smugly told the others who fell silent.

"Meow meow meow, purr purr meow." Cat mewed, and the others just looked confused. You could feel the unspoken 'What?' in the air.

Pirate was inwardly laughing so hard at those remarks. They couldn't stand up to his America's uniqueness. Then the others began to list accomplishments that their America's could do, and it was when Punk had listed that his 'Alfred' is a nerd (whatever that was) and always got 100% on his tests, Pirate burst out laughing.

A full uproar laughter. It when that moment, Pirate could understand why America found himself so amusing. His counterparts were so simple, and maybe he was too. It didn't help to look up and see their shell shocked faces, making it all the more funny.

"W-what's so funny!?" Punk was slightly flushed, and that made Pirate laugh even more.

It took him a long time before he could calm down enough to even speak, let alone make any sense. The others just watched in curiosity, as the most feared one there broke down in laughter.

Calming himself down, Pirate whipped the tears that had ran down his face away and sat back into his seat.

"Care to tell us what was so funny?" 2p cooed, and Pirate just shook his head slowly with a giant grin on his face.

"Whats so funny is that ye find that yer America is so unique. Ye ha'e no idea what aye have ta go through ta even speak with mah America." Pirate spoke with his thick accent.

With this remark, the others seemed to lean in, as if to hear Pirate better.

"Tell us! Tell us!" Bunny hopped up and down, excited to hear Pirate talk.

"Well, first off, mah America can… escape from me easily. And he loves prankin meh ta no end. The lit'le kid loves ta-"

"Little? How old is your America? All of ours reach the age of 19 before settling on that age." Nation asked and Pirate shot him a glare.

"He's about… 15? About a head shorter than aye am." Pirate answered the question, and all around the table came a series of gasps.

"A small America?"

"A kid?"

"You? You have a kid America!?"

"I wanna see him~!"

"Meow!"

Pirate didn't expect this, but he just shrugged it all off. "Yeh, he's just a likes ta fly away a lot, and drop thin's on mah head."

"Wait. He can fly!?"

"Yeh. He can. Aye really don't want ta explain everthin'. 'Ave ye ever heard the stories of Peter Pan?"

The others nodded.

"Tha's my predicament. He loves to talk, but nothin' else. At all." Pirate sighed, and looked a little upset. "Aye just want ta touch 'im, ta do anything with 'im." He sighed. "But aye can't."

"Oh! You poor fellow! I feel so sorry! I hope that both of you can overcome both of your differences to fall in love~!" 2p gave Pirate a pat on his back, which he in return, gave a dark glare towards the pink vested man.

"It doesn't help aye don't see 'im durin' winter." Pirate shifted in his chair, uncomfortable by all the attention he was getting.

"America hates winter." All of them chimed in (even Cat meowed).

"Oh." Pirate looked away, unaware about that fact. "Just forget it."

"But I wanna see a young America." Bunny whined, and Pirate just gave him a glare.

"No." He said bluntly.

"But-"

"No."

"Fine." And Bunny curled up into a ball and pouted.

"I remembered when my America was that young-" Nation began, and then abruptly stopped. There was something wrong, and all of them felt it. It was some sort of numbing that started in their stomachs, and spreaded out.

"What was that?" 2p asked, and placed a hand against his stomach. "Did I poison those cupcakes too much?"

"No I don't think s- you poison your cupcakes?!" Punk looked alarmed, and scooted his chair away from the pink vested man.

"Yes, I do. I think they give quite a kick to them and-"

"Shut up! This is really bad, guys. I think that one of our bodies was disturbed." Punk snapped, and Bunny began to cry.

"I-I want America!" He sobbed.

"It will be alright. We will get out of this." Nation soothed Bunny, and glared at the others. "We will get out of this, _right_?" His voice was laced with venom.

The others nodded, and Cat meowed.

Then, they were wenched from their seats, and into darkness. Pirates one last thought was, 'I wished I could have said goodbye. I'm sorry America.'

And then, England was no more.

* * *

**Talk to me people. Does this sound interesting? Please review cuz I haven't written a new book in a long time so I am a bit... nervous. **

**REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Did I mention that there is a drabble book? Yeah? Well, it is the third book of the trilogy. Yes. There is going to be another book after this. :)**

* * *

America testily stared at the air, wondering if it was time to free himself from under the pile of fur blankets that had covered him since the beginning of winter. The air could be a bastard sometimes, when it looks warm enough, it could be so cold. He had fallen for such tricks before, and had hated the fact that he was tricked to get out of the blankets before his time. And he hated the cold.

America had awaken before his time. He knew that because he could sense the cold wind outside howling for him to come out. The Wind, his best friend, also hated the winter because America didn't come outside for about three months. In that time, Wind threw a temper tantrum until he went outside and played with him. He knew that when it was time to go outside, Wind out call out to him, but this was way before his time to awaken. This was during winter, he knew it was. So he didn't want to get out of bed.

It was simple.

However, the blankets began to pulled off of his body and America groaned.

"Doooonnn't! I don't wanna get up." He whined and the extraction of the blankets became even faster.

"America! Please get up, there is something wrong!" Canada said.

Identifying his brother as the Blanket Thief, America rolled over and looked at Canada blearily. "Tell me, so I can sleep again."

"Everybody is gone."

Alarm shot through his body, and America shot up from the warm blankets and into the freezing air. "What? Did the Pirates get them or something?"

"No. Japan and I went over to check, but it seemed like they were all gone too. When we went to go check on the Natives, Japan was gone. Its only you and me!" Canada was hyperventilating, on the verge of a panic attack. What did he get awakened into?

"Calm down, I am sure that everything will be alright." America clipped on his belt that had his dagger, which he had stolen from England, and turned around to his brother. "Lets go check out the Camp again, ok? Maybe they have been kidnaping the others."

"I don't think thats it! The gates were wide open, and all of the huts had been ransacked as well as wild animal marking on the huts." Canada informed America frantically. "Oh my god, what if we are the next target. I am so-" he cut off when a hand was placed across his mouth.

"The markings came from several days of the gates opened, so that means they have been gone a few days. When did we start disappearing?"

"Yesterday morning." Canada freed his mouth and answered the question.

"So that means this started at least two days ago," America walked back and forth, the wind roaring in the backround. "Two days ago, something big happened, that the Pirates left their camp, took their stuff, and left it open for the animals. The ship must have been there, and there is no way off the island without the ship. The Natives would have taken the ship if they had pillaged the camp, and so that rules them all out. The mermaids can't come onto the land, and even if they did, why would they do this?" He turned to his brother and found himself looking at nothing.

"Canada?" He called, but nobody answered. What just happened. His brother had been here just a few seconds ago. And he couldn't have left by the hole going up into the light, because he had been facing the cave entrance while pacing. Whatever the thing that had been taking the others, had just taken his own brother that had just been right next to him.

"E-England?" America looked around the cave walls, as if he could see the familiar man in the shadows. "England this isn't funny, seriously. Not cool." His voice bouncing around him as he called out.

When it came apparent that England wasn't in the cave, nor his brother, America decided to brave the venture of going outside in the middle of winter.

Man, he hated winter.

The fact that he lived under an old dead tree, and the only entrance was a hole that he had to climb out of didn't help that he climbed out of a pile of snow. And then fell into the nearest snowpile as soon as he took his first step.

The Wind didn't notice him until he had come up from the second snowpile landing, and even then, his friend found this to be incredibly funny and laughed at him. (And no, America wasn't insane. He could control the wind, and instead of being all mean to it, he befriended it. Because thats what America always does, he befriends things.) After the few seconds of shivering his butt off, and the Wind laughing at him, the strong gusts fell into a calm breeze which always followed America. The snow stopped falling on him, which America was extremely grateful for as he trudged onwards towards the camp.

There was no way that America was going to fly in this weather. Making his way over the invisible path (only Lost Boys knew about it so don't ask) he started on the freezing walk that was going to take him about two hours to get to the camp. It was a long walk, that for sure, because they didn't want to be discovered by the Pirates.

Even America didn't know what the Pirates would do if they found their hidden home. Something bad, perhaps.

America trudged through the now waist high snow and hated every second of it. He didn't have any winter clothes, due to the fact where he didn't go outside at all during the winter. He couldn't stress on how much he hated the snow.

Sneezing, America flinched at the loud noise that echoed across the large white expanse of the land. The sneeze traveled across the snow plains and pass the trees, and America prayed that nothing would hear it. The wild animals that lived on Neverland were dangerous during winter, due to the lack of usual food, and would easily be able to eat a small boy if they were hungry enough.

His heart beating, America froze in the snow until the sound disappeared from his hearing. Waiting for any sign that something was coming towards him. Once a full minute had passed, America sagged against the snow that held up his weight and waded onwards. The danger had passed, and America marched on to see what exactly was the matter, and to hopefully fix the problem. And it was scary, no doubt about it, because his brother disappeared right before him without him even noticing.

Then, a horrible howl sound came from his right, and America knew the sneeze hadn't gone unnoticed. The loud trumpeting noise was the wild animal that had caught his scent. His heart hammering, America struggled to move faster through the tall snow.

It didn't make much of a difference.

America thrashed wildly in the snow, trying his best to get out it before the beast could come and get him. Moving towards one of the large pines, America tumbled under it, the pine needles holding the snow that letting it cover the ground. He could hear the large thumping feet galloping towards his position, and America could help but shiver in fear (or cold). There came another large trumpeting noise, and America pushed himself against the prickly tree bark of the tree.

The sight of the animal was grotesque. It had a head of a horse, the body of a large rat, two forked tongues shooting out of its mouth, and giant bat like wings spread out to keep its own misshapen balance.

America prepared himself fly as fast as he could if the creature found his hiding spot, and carefully moved towards the other side of the tree. As if he could have had a chance.

The beast noticed the movement instantly, and rushed towards him at a much faster pace than America expected it to. Forgetting his plan, America withdrew the dagger from his belt and pointed the tiny thing at the beast. It screamed in triumph, the horse mouth foamed as it sized up America.

He knew what it was doing. It was thinking that America had no chance of escape.

And he didn't.

America quickly sheathed the dagger, and jumped out into the wind to fly away, but before he could make it out from under the tree, the animal was there. It was super fast, and America was shocked to see it in front of him that he backpedaled into the tree. Hard.

Gasping for breath, America huddled against the bark as the horses head came under the pine needles to snap at his toes. He was scared. He wanted help.

"E-England!" He cried out, "help me!"

And he was surrounded in darkness. He couldn't feel the tree behind him, nor the ground. All he could feel was the wind rushing by him as he fell down. Down into what, America didn't know. This was something he didn't get to experience often, and America somewhat smugly asked the wind to slow down.

It didn't.

"Wind! Stop my fall!" America shouted, but it was lost in the roaring sound of falling. Now the fear returned into his stomach that tied itself into knots. "Wind!" America screamed, and he felt the fall slow for a second before resuming the drop into the darkness. Why was the wind not helping him? Why was his friend not stopping him?

'Go to your happy place,' America thought to himself, and tried to remember the place that always calmed his mixed feelings. 'Wait, what?'

He didn't remember it.

'Then think of Canada,' America thought about his brother who always comforted him whenever he had a bad day. 'Who?' He knew that he had a brother, but he couldn't remember his face, nor anything about him. 'Who was I thinking about again?' America suddenly lost the thought, and he couldn't remember the last things that he had thought. He had been thinking about somebody special, but America didn't remember anybody that meant that close to him.

Except England.

But it hadn't been England he had been thinking off. What about his other friends? America searched his mind, but found nothing. Did he have no friends? No, that was wrong. He knew that he had friends, they all lived together under the…. what did they live under?

While America was struggling with his memories, he didn't pay attention to the wind howling in his ears. If he had been listening to his friend, then he would have heard all of the answers to his questions. Canada was his brother, Japan, Romano, Sealand, the other Lost Boys were his friends, and they lived under a dead tree. However, America didn't pay attention because he was confused as he felt losing parts of himself during the fall.

The last thought he had was '_I am sorry, I wished I could have said goodbye to England.'_

And then America was no more.

* * *

**Duh duh duuuuuh! What will happen next?! **

**Thanks for the fav. and the follows dudes! :) I am happy! But still nobody reviewed... :(**


End file.
